monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Home Ick notebook
Heath Burns, entry 1 Okay, so I never really intended to take Home Ick. I kind of signed up by accident. I have lots of accidents. The Emergency Room has a seat with my name on it. Honestly—It's a little plaque that says "Reserved for Heath Burns". I used to think that was pretty cool until some monster told me it was like getting a trophy for being clumsy. I do that a lot it seems—thinking something is totally hot and then finding out it's totally not. I guess it's good I have such a short memory about the mistakes I make otherwise I'd never leave the house. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Home Ick. I get distracted easily. I think it's a fire elemental thing...maybe. So the reason I'm in this class was that I was going to sign up for Metal Shop cause it's a pretty "Heath Safe" environment and I wanted to build a killer robot suit like the one you get to pilot in this game I've been playing online, but then Abbey walked by, and I kind of got distracted by something I said or something she said, and I must have checked the wrong box. I mean, why else would I have gotten Home Ick on my class schedule? Manny found out and was giving me grief, so I was going to change it, but Deuce and Abbey talked me into keeping it. Deuce is like my best bro ever and Abbey is like... totally cool. She's so tall and pretty and totally cool. Abbey also said she wanted me in the class..well, not in so many words maybe, but I knew what she meant. I totally light her fire. Abbey Bominable, entry 1 I am thinking that maybe I was using too much of the encouragement on Heath Burns. Now he is in Home Ick class and is partner for cooking project. All I say is, "Home Ick class is not for ghouls only." Hmmph—living in the down below is giving me avalanche of the mouth. Now grade will depend of Heath not creating huge mess and destroying project, but maybe Heath will be on best behavior, and it will all turn out to the good...right, I think abundance of down below oxygen is causing problem with clear thinking. Heath Burns, entry 2 Ms. Kindergrubber made me come in before class to go over safety. She did the whole lecture—wearing oven mittens. I'm not sure if she always dresses that way or if she was worried about me. Whatever. It's not like I've haven't heard this lecture before...in every class I've taken at MH. I can recite almost all of them from memory cause they pretty much all go something like this: "There are many things in this classroom that are flammable, please do not touch them, stand near them or look at them. Fire extinguishers are here, here and here. Please don't make us use them on you. Fire exits are clearly marked, please allow your classmates to go first." I can't help it if I'm a fire elemental. I get excited and "poof" — something goes up in smoke. I almost want to change my last name to 'No' since that seems to be what people call me the most; Heath No! It's not like I torch term papers, books and other irreplaceable combustibles on purpose. I try so hard—when I think about it—not to fire up. Dad says I need to learn self-control. That's easy for him to say since he can focus his fire down to a flame as small as a lit birthday candle even when I get excited or mad. It takes all my focus to just not melt my desk. I guess I must have said all the right things to Ms. Kindergrubber cause when we were finished she gave me a list of what I would need for class. At least I'll get to be in the class with Abbey! Awwwww hydrogen! I wonder if I can get another copy of the list? Abbey Bominable, entry 2 If one thing I am learning about Heath Burns it is that when Heath says, "I got this," it is meaning he does not. Like today in class we took cookies from oven before they are being done. I was putting them back when I hear Heath say those words and before I could say, "HEATH NO!" he is turning the cookies into snowman eyes. Of course he is apologizing but is also giving us bad grade and setting off smokes alarm. When class is finished Ms. Kindergrubber is pulling me to side and asking if I wish to have new partner. I tell her no and that Heath and I will make up grade with killer final cooking project. I am thinking she does not believe is possible. I am thinking maybe not either but Heath is friend so will have to try. Heath Burns, entry 3 So after I vulcanized our cooking project yesterday Abbey called me and totally asked me out on a date! Yes! "The Heathster's still got it," is what I was thinking but it turned out that's not what Abbey was thinking. She told me to meet her at Headmistress Bloodgood's house, which I thought was kind of lame even if Abbey does live there during the school year. I said we should meet at the Maul but Abbey said I had to meet her there. I got my cousin Jackson to give me a ride cause I didn't want to show up for a date on my bike. Jackson drives like an old monster lady but it's way better than riding with Holt. One time I got in the car with Jackson and without thinking...natch...turned on the radio. Oh man his driving just about scared the ashes out of me. I didn't make the same mistake today. When we got there Abbey was waiting for me along with several ice statues. I told Jackson that he didn't have to wait but he said he wanted to stick around and see this. Abbey asked why I was dressed up. It didn't take me long to figure out this was not a date. It was her idea of how to help both of us out in Home Ick. Frozen inside each of the statues was an apple. I thought this was like some kind of kung fu movie so I totally melted the first two statues, turning them into a puddle of water and a smoking apple. I started to melt the third one when Abbey yelled "Heath Burns, stop!" I stopped. She said the goal was to melt the ice without cooking the apple. If I could do this, then she had an idea for a dish that would knock Ms. Kindergrubber's gingerbread socks off. No problem, I said. Except three hours and many apples later Abbey finally gave up. "Is no use, I am failing first Monster High class ever and you will never learn self control." There was one statue left and maybe for the first time I felt more sorry for Abbey than I did for myself. So I concentrated all my fire into one finger and carved out the apple without singeing the stem. I held up the apple and showed it to Abbey. "Excellent work, Heath Burns,—how about we go see movie now?" I burned the apple to a crisp, but we went to the movie anyway. Project Report Baked Himalaya Recipe is a little muss and a little fuss, but is worth time and effort. Reminding Heath Burns to focus was largest part of task. We practiсed at home before we were having to make in class. Baked Himalaya #1 The recipe calls for seven eggs. We were down to four after I dropped the three I was juggling. Doesn't really work with four. — FAIL Baked Himalaya #2 Heath pronounces butter and milk of yak nasty. I use anyhow. Try out finished recipe on Headmistress Bloodgood who pronounces it nasty. FAIL...a tasty fail. Mmmmm just like grandmother yeti makes at home. Baked Himalaya #3 Abbey thinks I should brown the meringue myself when we present it to Ms. Kindergrubber. Good thing we practiced, cause I sneezed when I tried this at home and turned it into torched Himalaya. FAIL Baked Himalaya #4 Perfection! Heath was focused. Was nice presentation—whole class made with oohing and awing. Neither too much nor too little heat, and meringue was perfectly brown. Ms. Kindergrubber impressed by effort. A+. Category:Doll notebooks Category:Abbey Bominable logs Category:Heath Burns logs